Klunk to the rescue!
by therandomer5000
Summary: You can always count on Klunk to save Mikey when he's in danger. R


**Hey, I came up with this idea while I was being annoyed by my brother and my cat ran in attacked my brother then ran away. I kept thinking "did he mean to save me or was that just a weird coincidence?" anyway, enjoy xx**

* * *

**Klunk to the rescue!**

Mikey was sitting on the dojo floor with his cat, Klunk. His brothers were practising like they were told while Mikey was just playing with Klunk. The little orange cat purred as she rubbed her head on Mikey's cheek,

'Aww, who's my little Klunky girl?' Mikey cooed softly as he scratched behind her ear,

'MICHELANGELO!' Splinter shouted as he walked into the dojo,

'Now you're in for it' Raph smirked and Leo nodded,

'Yes Sensei?' Mikey asked innocently, Klunk ran up to Donnie to get out-of-the-way,

'That cat is not allowed in the dojo' Splinter replied angrily,

'Klunk can go wherever she wants, she's a cat' Mikey protested,

'The cat is too distracting for you' Splinter pointed out,

'No she isn't' Mikey replied sadly,

'The cat will be the death of you someday' Splinter said quietly as he shook his head,

'Stop calling her "the cat" she has a name!' Mikey said angrily,

'yeah a stupid one' Raph mumbled,

'Shut up Raph!' Mikey shouted,

'ENOUGH! Michelangelo, 10 flips. The rest of you can get off of practise today' Splinter nodded to Leo and the three turtles left, 'Donatello, take the cat with you please'

'Come on girl' Donnie cooed, Klunk ran after him and Mikey was left to do his flips.

That night, Mikey and Klunk walked out of his room together and made their way downstairs. Mikey froze and hid in the shadows as he listened to his father and brothers talking,

'Mikey didn't do anything wrong master!' Donnie said angrily,

'Yes he did, he was the one that brought the cat into the dojo with him' Leo argued,

'It's both their fault' Raph shouted,

'I think that the only thing to do is to get rid of that cat' Splinter replied, Mikey felt tears slide down his face, His family wanted to get rid of Klunk...

'I agree' Leo said,

'Same here' Raph laughed,

'No we can't... Mikey will be crushed, he loves Klunk,' Donnie argued,

'Hold on my sons, i believe that Michelangelo is here just now' Splinter said and everyone went silent, Mikey was about to show himself but he couldn't move. He was scared, what if they really did take his Klunk away?

'Mikey?' Donnie asked, not sure about where his brother was,

'Michelangelo, show yourself... NOW' Splinter sounded angry, Mikey wiped away his tears then prepared himself to fight for Klunk. He knew that his cat would follow him out so he picked her up and walked down the stairs,

'Mikey..' Leo looked up at his baby brother apologetically,

'Save it' Mikey snapped at him,

'Don't be a baby Mike, just give over the cat' Raph growled.

'No' Mikey shot back,'You're not taking my cat away from me'

'Told ya' Donnie smiled,

'Michelangelo, perhaps you and your brothers should go on patrol and think about what we have told you' Splinter said. Mikey was about to say no but before he could his brothers dragged him out of the lair, he dropped Klunk in the door way but didn't realise that she had no intent on staying behind.

The brothers sat on the roof, there was an awkward silence as they watched Mikey pace. They decided to ignore him, they turned the other way. Mikey stared at their shells and sighed, he didn't see the shadow behind him.

'HE-' Mikey shouted as he felt a pair of strong hand pull him back into the shadows and drag him away.

'Mikey?' Donnie turned around in alarm and saw his brother's nunchucks lying on the ground,

'Where'd he go?' Raph asked as he looked around,

'THERE, THE FOOT HAVE HIM' Leo shouted as he pointed out the group of shadows running across the roof tops. 'Follow them'

..

Mikey was being dragged across the roof tops before they stopped on the top of a very tall building. He was shoved roughly into a chair then tied with chains across his chest, effectively pinning down his arms. He watched as a foot ninja prepared a bomb and put it underneath the chair. He was surrounded. He struggled and grunted as he tried to get away from the bomb but it was no use. Mikey looked up to see three shapes land on his roof and start fighting, He looked down at the bomb,

00:05:23.

'Guys, the bombs gonna go off soon!' Mikey shouted to his brothers in panic as he watched them fight, Everytime they got close they were pushed back by more foot ninjas.

00:03:11

Leo, Raph and Donnie tried their hardest to get to the youngest but they knew that there was no chance of getting there in time now.

'MEOW' Klunk ran past all the foot ninjas and arrived at Mikey's feet,

'KLUNK RUN!' Mikey shouted in horror as he watched his beloved cat sniff the bomb. Klunk knew what to do, she picked the bomb up in her mouth and sprinted away,

'NOOOOO!' She heard her master shout from behind her as she jumped down onto another roof and eventually landed on the muddy ground, She started to dig,

00:01:09

Mikey's brothers were now able to reach him due to the foot ninjas running after Klunk. Mikey was freed from the chains and he began to run towards the edge of the roof when he heard a loud bang coming from where his cat had disappeared. Mikey stopped in horror,

'He saved my life..' He whispered, his little cat had risked her own life to save his. Mikey started to cry as he sank to his knees, he didn't notice his brother wrap their arms around him,

'She was a good cat Mikey' Donnie whispered,

'She saved your life' Leo said softly,

'I'm sorry Mike...' Raph felt sorry for his brother, he knew how much Mikey loved his cat. Mikey stood up and began to walk home when he heard a small meow, he froze in his tracks and spun around. He saw his little orange cat come running,

'KLUNK!' Mikey squealed happily as he ran towards his cat,

'Meow' Klunk replied as he was scooped up by her owner,

'aww Klunk, please don't ever do that again. You scared daddy' Mikey cooed softly and Klunk purred,

'Come on guys it's time to go home' Leo smiled and they all made their way home.

...

'Michelangelo, i hope your trip has cleared your mind' Splinter asked,

'Yep' Mikey giggled, 'Klunk is never leaving the lair again!' Splinter looked at his youngest in anger and shock,

'Master, We decided that it would be best to keep Klunk' Donnie laughed,

'Yeah, who else is gonna save Mikey when we can't' Raph chuckled,

'Sorry?' Splinter asked, Leo told him all about their trip to the surface and how Mikey had been saved by Klunk. Half way through, Mikey decided to take his cat upstairs and they settled on the bed together. Mikey stroked Klunk until the cat was almost asleep,

'Thanks for saving me Klunk, I love you' Mikey whispered softly and kissed her soft head. Klunk fell asleep on her master's chest.

* * *

**I know that it's short but I hope that you enjoyed it and will review it. I know that I haven't been posting chapters up for Anything for family yet but I promise to do it tomorrow. xx**


End file.
